To Love is to Destory
by IFeelPrettyAndWitty
Summary: A year relationship doesn't sound bad right? No strings attached, or that was promise Hermione was promised when she was forced with Draco. Too bad she attached her own strings.


This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to like him. That was against my own rules. Yet, I broke it, and then it went even farther. Deeper. Look at him now. I knew it wasn't, but I felt like he was here because of me. That somehow this was all my fault. I shouldn't have even done this, I shouldn't of even let this outrageous plan be gone through with.

But now, here we were. After a year relationship. In the hospital. I hadn't talk to Draco in over two weeks; ever since our breakup. He was still as beautiful as ever, even with his eyes closed. I literally sat by his bedside for two straight days, just to be there incase he woke up.

I had gotten an owl from Narcissa two days ago about him. All the note said _It's Draco, he fell at practice is in St. Mungo's. _

I came to the hospital within five minutes of that owl. Draco Malfoy had fallen at quidditch practice, over five stories and he had landed on the ground without any spell of type of magic to break his fall.

He hadn't woken up since, hadn't even moved.

I wasn't supposed to care as much as I did about him, but something about him was enticing. At first this relationship was rocky, or it was for a real relationship. But for our fake one it was completely normal. It was nothing but perfect to the public eye, and to the private eye it was just pure annoyance.

Narcissa had walked out about ten minutes ago, I had convinced her she needed to eat. I would be here with her son if anything happened while she was gone. Alone with him was even harder on me. It was almost like he was asleep, like he used to sleep on my couch some nights. And then how he sometimes shared my bed with me whenever he decided he wanted to stay the night in a muggle place.

I sniffled and smiled slightly at his arrogance. He ended up loving staying at my apartment with me honestly. He had admitted it once.

_ "You were nothing but an easy screw." He whispered at me, nothing but venom laced his voice. He was a liar. I wasn't easy, at least for him I wasn't. Liar. Liar. Liar._

_ "Oh, does that hurt your feelings? Besides, a mudblood like you shouldn't even be allowed to look at me." _

_ I was crying by that point. I knew he didn't mean any of it, he was told to say those things. He was acting, but the words still stung and hurt me. _

_ "Then…then why…why are we still together, Draco?" _

_ "We're not. Kay?" And with that he walked away from me. I wanted nothing more than to reach for him, but I let him walk away. I had to, I was told to._

This wasn't in the script anymore, this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to see him really anymore. All of this was over…but it wasn't. I loved him. I did. He loved me, he told me once he did, and I know he isn't the type of person who says that and doesn't mean it.

I reached for his pale hand that was closest to me. I laced my fingers around his and sniffled again. The next day he came by my apartment, and that was probably the worse thing he had ever done. We got into a real fight then, not fake scripted one. He came to apologize but I couldn't let him. Lisa told me if he came around to push him away, and I had.

I tried to remember what we had at the beginning when I realized he wasn't an awful school boy anymore. He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. When he walked into a room, every women's head turned, every one stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid. This mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always to the sense that he became torn between a being a good person and missing out on all the opportunities that life offered a man as magnificent as him. And in that way I understood him, and I loved him.

But to love it to destroy, and to be loved it to be destroyed, he told me once. I didn't understand what he meant at the time, but now I did. I was destroyed by him. By someone I loved.

Now, there was no guarantee he would even wake up, the witches here couldn't get him to wake up magically. It would have to be the muggle way they said. On his own. But I had this feeling he wasn't strong enough anymore to do this on his own. I had this awful feeling I wasn't about to lose the only person who I had ever loved, and he didn't even know how I really felt.

All he thought he knew was I had acted the entire relationship and never once cared for him. But he was wrong, and he wouldn't never know because as soon as tears rolled down my cheeks an alarming sound went off. Announcing to the world that the patient had stopped responding completely.

Draco died, and all I could was stare at him as if he were asleep.

**So…I haven't written in SOOOOO long. And yeah thought I would haha I know I've down something like this before but I took it down and deleted the files on my computer so I thought I would bring it back because I still like the idea. **

**REVIEW!**

**Reviews help me write faster, they prove to me that someone liked my story enough to give me their opinion. So **

**REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE **

**And just for the record this story will be a flashback that leads up to this chapter! **


End file.
